Ezra Bridger
|family_f = * Mira Bridger (mother) * Ephraim Bridger (father)|friends = Zare Leonis, Jai Kell, Tseebo, Cikatro Vizago, Yoda, Lando Calrissian, Ahsoka Tano, Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, Leia Organa, Kalani, Battle Droids, Cham Syndulla, Numa, Gobi Glie, Mart Mattin, Gooti Terez, Jonner Jin, R3-A3, Morad Sumar, Ryder Azadi, Agent Kallus, Klik-Klak, Saw Gerrera, Fenn Rau, Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Bendu, Bo-Katan Kryze, Loth-wolves|enemies = The Grand Inquisitor, Agent Kallus (formerly), Darth Vader, Stormtroopers, Valen Rudor, Maketh Tua (formerly), Gall Trayvis, Myles Grint, Cumberlayne Aresko, Azmorigan (formerly), Cham Syndulla (temporarily), Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Eighth Brother, Maul, Kalani (formerly), Battle Droids (formerly), Thrawn, Captain Slavin, Gar Saxon, Yogar Lyste, Arihnda Pryce, Vult Skerris, Rukh, Darth Sidious, Emperor's Royal Guards|master(s) = Kanan Jarrus † Yoda † White Loth-Wolf |affiliation = *Jedi Order *Galactic Empire (As spy) *Alliance to Restore the Republic **SpectresStar Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide **Gold Squadron (briefly)}}Ezra Bridger is a Force-sensitive teenager from the planet Lothal, a Lieutenant Commander of the Rebel Alliance, and the main protagonist of Star Wars Rebels. Growing up on the streets, Ezra met the Ghost crew led by Kanan Jarrus. After a mission with them and joining the Rebel Alliance when he was only fourteen years old, Ezra was informed that he was Force-sensitive and became Kanan's Jedi Padawan. Ultiamtely, Ezra sacrificed himself by disappearing into Hyperspace with Thrawn, but he ultimately survived, waiting for the dsay for Sabine Wren and Ahsoka Tano to bring him back home. Personality Initially, Ezra came across as selfish and cocky, looking out for only himself and had to steal what he had to, only because Ezra had lost his parents when he was seven years old. However, during his time in the rebellion and his many adventures with the Ghost crew, Ezra became brave and selfless and came to see the Ghost crew as his family and feared to lose them like he lost his parents. By the season 1 episode, "Breaking Ranks," Ezra decided that rather than abandoning fellow cadet Jai Kell, he stayed behind so his friends would not suffer a terrible fate should the Inquisitor come. Ezra later admitted to Zeb and Sabine via a recording that the old him would never have stuck his neck out for a stranger. When Kanan was captured, Ezra took immediate action and leadership, leading the Ghost crew through the mission, after he had been taught well by Kanan and Hera In season 2, Ezra matured as the series went on. He took immediate action to help Maketh Tua when she defected with the empire and begged the rebels to help her off of Lothal. Because of Kanan's initial mistrust towards Rex and the Clone Troopers, and Rex believing that he had worked with better Jedi then Kanan - Ezra takes on the responsibility of being the bridge between them. He was also more willing to join the Rebel Alliance unlike Kanan. Ezra had maintained a hesitation in killing his enemies, such as the Stormtroopers who were guarding him by having his blaster set on stun and his hesitation in killing the Seventh Sister when she was at his mercy. He also appeared to have picked up some of his adopted family's traits, such as muttering Zeb's "Karabast" expression, barking orders and taking lead like Hera, understanding Chopper like Sabine did, or Kanan's teaching methods. After his conversation with Master Yoda at the Jedi Temple on Lothal, Ezra displayed a more aggressive, cocky and rebellious side and entered into conflict with his Master Kanan. He was easily frustrated, as he couldn't connect with one of the spiders on Atollon. While on Malachor, Ezra met Darth Maul, who encouraged the Padawan to embrace his emotions and the dark side in order to escape the temple. The conflict between Ezra and Kanan only grew more and more at least, until their reconcilation before the trip to Malachor was over. After Ahsoka's apparent death and Kanan becoming blind, Ezra felt extreme guilt and remorse, blaming himself for both of it. Because of Maul's influence, Ezra was able to open the Sith holocron, something a Jedi could not do. By season 3, Ezra had a more aggressive and hot-tempered personality, mainly due to the influence of the Holocron and Kanan's blindness and Ahsoka's apparent death. He was no longer hesitant in killing his enemies, especially on the battlefield. However, Ezra still retained his sense of humor, even to his enemies and his friendly persona to other recruits in the Rebel Alliance. With the gap of conflict increased between Master and Padawan, Ezra continued to blame himself for Kanan's blindness but he refused to listen to Kanan due to his Master distancing himself from his family. However during their time on Atollon when they needed the Sith holocron, Kanan finally told Ezra that he was not to blame for his own blindness, and Ezra did as Kanan told him: he forgave himself and both Master and Padawan finally reconciled. After Kanan's death, Ezra was lost without his master. However, a Loth wolf whom Kanan now lived into, showed Ezra the right way. Ezra learned that he needed to let go of his Master as Ahsoka's advice. In the finale, Ezralearned from Kanan that he must always come to the rescue when people need them the most, especially doing this by following Kanan's example when Ezra helped liberate Lothal and save his family by willingly sacrificing himself to disappearing into hyperspace with Thrawn, waiting for the day for Ahsoka and Sabine to find him and bring him home. Physical Appearance Throughout the series, Ezra was seen the ages of 14 in half of season 1, 15 in the second half of season 1 and most of season 2, 17 to 18 in season 3, and 19 in season 4. He was a boy with caramel skin, deep, sapphire blue eyes and was a lean teenager. Ezra's hair was mid-length and unruly hair and black eyebrows. He was the youngest of the Ghost crew. In season 1 and 2, Ezra mostly wore an orange jumpsuit, with a short-sleeved orange jacket that had yellow lining in the edge of his sleeves and looking on the rims of the flaps of his jacket. Ezra also wears a white armor brace and deep orange paddings on his other leg. He also wore deep orange shoes. After his battle with the Inquisitor, Ezra gained two scars on his left cheek. He also wears a belt that holds his lightsaber and wore black fingerless gloves and a comlink on his wrist. By season 3, Ezra grew up being a handsome young man who went under significantly changes. Instead, his hair was cut shorter and he had grown several inches, nearly reaching Hera's height. However, Ezra was still shorter than Sabine and Kanan. Apart from keeping his gloves, wrist comlink, and belt Ezra no longer wore his jumpsuit. He changed into a long-sleeved jacket that was orange and had beige padding that covered his shoulders and chest, as well as yellow lining. Ezra had light brown pants and boots that resembled Kanan's but light brown. Gallery Ezra Render S4.png Ezra profile.png Ezra Render S3.png Ezra_Bridger_transparent_1.png ezra_bridger_season_3_4.png Ezra_Badass.png References Category:Phoenix Squadron Category:Massassi Group Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Force-Sensitives Category:Protagonists Category:Jedi Padawans Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Star Wars Rebels: Season 1 characters Category:Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 characters Category:Star Wars Rebels: Season 3 characters Category:Star Wars Rebels: Season 4 characters Category:Kanan characters Category:Star Wars: Kanan characters